


No Other

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Seven and the Doctor discuss medical ethics.





	No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "biotechnology"

“Seven,” said the Doctor, holding the bioscanner carefully beside her temple. “Now that we are on Earth, with all the resources of Starfleet available to us, you should consider seeing a new physician.”

She pulled away, frowning. “Why?”

“My judgement may be an algorithm, but it can still be clouded by emotion. You may feel more comfortable seeing a doctor with whom you are not in a romantic relationship.”

“I accept your concern,” said Seven. “But logic argues otherwise. You are the foremost expert on Borg-human physiology, mine in particular. I prefer you to any other.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
